This invention relates to a subdividing apparatus for an aerosol container for dispensing a fixed amount of an aerosol content, such as a cosmetic material, which has a limited amount of use in a predetermined period, such as a day, several days, or a week.
As a fixed quantity spraying valve, which always provides a constant amount of an aerosol content at a single spraying operation, for example, Japanese Patent Publication (KOKOKU) Showa No. 50-11607, Japanese Patent Publication (KOKOKU) Heisei No. 5-29510 have been known. The mechanisms of the fixed quantity spraying valves in such conventional art have advantages to provide a constant spraying amount of the aerosol content at a single spraying operation.
However, those mechanisms may not always be suitable for an aerosol content for medicine or hair tonic, to be used at several spraying operations, for example, three times, i.e. morning, noon and evening, in a day, though a daily use amount is already determined.
That is, with the conventional fixed quantity spraying valves, an entire amount of the aerosol content measured to have a fixed amount is used for one spraying. However, in case a fixed amount of the aerosol content is divided into multiple times and is used for a prescribed period, such as a day or a week, the user may forget the used number of times, and therefore, the fixed amount may not be consumed, or the use may use in excess, resulting in unfavorable effects in terms of drug therapy.
It is an object of the invention to provide a subdividing apparatus for spraying a content divided into multiple times in a prescribed period, such as a day or a week, in surely maintaining the use amount of medicine or cosmetic which limit the use amount in the prescribed period, to solve the above problems.